


One Love.

by KeyNovelli



Category: Jatt - Fandom, Marianas Trench
Genre: College, Comedy, Drama, Drugs, Fluff, Gay, Guilt, Light BDSM, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyNovelli/pseuds/KeyNovelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is forced into college by his parents to help with the whole "rehab" situation. Matt is his professor who asks him to do one on one tutoring sessions with him after school. Things get heated up sexually, romantically, and dramatically. There will be Josh relapsing back into a drug of some kind because of guilt in only a few chapters. Lots of smut to come in the future. This will be chaptered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Love.

Wednesday.

“Ramsay! See me after class,” the young professor called out to his class. He, Matt, taught Pop 101, a class about how to produce, write, and maintain music of any genre. He was new, this was his second week of teaching ever and he already had a problem with one of his students. 

“Alright,” the student, Josh Ramsay, replied. He was a famous singer that had been forced into college by his parents. It was all a big thing trying to keep him hooked off drugs. He had gone to rehab and everything, but this was to further that. To make him want an education, maybe?

Listening to the continued lecture by Mr. Webb, his mind wandered off to thoughts of his professor. If he was going to be honest, he thought the teacher was attractive and quirky. He loved it, but he knew nothing would come of it. Guys like Josh didn’t end up with guys like Matt. Guys like Josh didn’t end up with anyone. 

The bell rang, cueing the end of classes for the day, at least for Josh. He sat, watching all of the other students rush out of the door, excited for their short break from school work. He huffed, silently wishing he had a life like that. 

His band, Marianas Trench, had just released the album Ever After in preparation for Josh going to school. They’d have to wait to tour until the summer. He felt guilty for making their fans and his bandmates wait on him, but he couldn’t go against his parents again. Not after what he had put them through. 

“Joshua?” Matt mumbled. Josh sat up, wiping the drool off of his mouth, not even realizing he had fallen asleep before. 

“Fuck! I’m so sorry. I didn—”

“Shh…” Matt shushed him, his finger against Josh’s lips. Tempted to kiss them, Josh blushed and shook it off. They were still in Josh’s aisle, Matt was leaning over the table-like desk in front of him. 

“Now, let’s talk. Follow me, sleepyhead.” 

Matt led him down to the main floor of the room and into a door on the left. It was a small sized room, most of the space was taken up by a black leather couch. The space that wasn’t taken up by the couch was filled by two green plants, a bookshelf, a few pictures of landscapes hanging on the walls, a mahogany desk, and a chair sat behind the desk. The walls were painted light blue. 

Matt walked to the other side of the desk, bending down and shifting through the top right drawer for something. Josh stood there awkwardly for a few moments before saying, “Aren’t you supposed to ask me to sit down?”

Matt glanced up, chuckling slightly. “That’s so cliche, you know to sit down.” 

“True,” Josh replied. He sat down on the couch, waiting for further instruction from the professor. 

Finally seeming to find what he was looking for, Matt sat up and shuffled some papers. He walked over to the black couch, sitting down next to him. 

“Josh, you’re already somehow flunking this course. I know you have an amazing background in music and I can’t believe I have to ask you to do this. I would like you to do one on one sessions with me after school until you are making a B in here. You need to sign these papers for me right now if you choose to do it.” 

“Shit! I’m really fucking sorry. Of course, I obviously need it. Thank you, Mr. Webb.” Josh grabbed the papers, quickly signing his life away. Part of him did it for his parents. Part of him did it to see Matt more. Talk about cliche. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I just don’t think someone of your background should be failing this class. Also, outside of class just call me Matt.” He smiled at Josh, then stood up. He filed away the papers back into the top right drawer of his desk then turned back to Josh. 

“You may leave now. We will start class on Friday,” Matt said to him, starting to loosen the tie around his neck. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, Josh couldn’t look away. Matt held eye contact with him for a moment, and Josh could’ve swore he saw a slight smirk on the professor’s lips. 

Blushing and forcing himself to stand and leave, he fled with a, “Bye, Matt!” 

A few minutes later, he arrived at his dorm room. His roommate must’ve been out at some party because he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Josh locked the dorm room door and threw his stuff on the ground. throwing himself on the bed and sighing. 

He had caught feelings within less than two weeks for the professor, which was super fast for him. He didn’t want to fuck up this school year, his parents were rooting for him. He might as well try to have some fun while here, plus he hadn’t had actual feelings for someone in a long while. 

That’s when he realized that the teasing Matt had done had given him an erection. _What the fuck! I walked around campus and didn’t even fucking notice. I’m such an idiot._

Feeling slightly guilty and very aroused because of his professor, Josh unzipped his skinny jeans and slipped his hand into his pants. Feeling his cold hand against his shaft, his stomach clenched for a moment. Once relaxed, his mind trailed off to the professor. 

_“Matt, baby,” Josh moaned, moving into Matt’s touch. His hand was around Ramsay’s cock, slowly moving up and down his shaft. His thumb gently rubbed the head again and again, making Josh clench._

_Moments later, Josh was close. He begged Matt to go faster, instead he went slower. “Beg harder for me, babe.”_

_“Please, please. I n-need it. You make m-me feel so good, Matt. Baby, please,” Josh moaned and his legs shook a little. He wanted to cum so bad._

_Matt obliged, going faster and faster until Josh released on his hand and his stomach. His legs kicked out slightly and he panted. Matt leaned up, kissing Josh on the mouth and winking._

That’s when Josh climaxed, moaning out loud. He heard the dorm room door open suddenly and panicked, throwing himself under the blanket. _Fuck, it’s gonna be a mess to clean up! Shit._

His roommate, Kevvy, walked to the other side of the room and sat his bag down. He had headphones in and took them out. Turning around, he saw a very suspicious looking Josh staring at him. 

“Damn, what’s with you? Did some girl just leave or something?” He laughed. 

This caused Josh to blush even more before replying with, “Who knows? I am a lady’s man. Totally why I’m single.” 

Kevvy laughed again, walking over to the desk they shared and began to do homework. Josh breathed easy finally. _That was so damn close._

Carefully, he situated himself under the blanket and stood up, telling Kevvy he was going to take a shower after he grabbed some clean clothes from his closet. 

It took him a few minutes to fully recover and clean himself up down there, but he did it. Making a mental note to himself to only masturbate in the shower here in the future. _Curse you, Matt Webb!_

He got out of the shower, drying off his hair and changing into clean pjs. Walking back to the dorm, he realized just how tired he was. _Well, I guess almost having a heart attack over your roommate almost seeing you get off to thoughts of your professor does that to a guy!_

Getting to his dorm room, he crashed onto the bed. He fell asleep content for once. Even a little excited for the days to come.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting on here! I hope it's okay. I included a very small amount of smut. There will be a lot more later. I am so excited to write more of this story for you guys! Leave comments/kudos/etc. I always appreciate them. I hope you like this. Ily. -Key.


End file.
